Vampire Kisses: Alexander's Story
by LadyMinnyOfRaven
Summary: This is my take on Alexander's Side to the story of Vampire Kisses by Ellen Schreiber, he's thoughts and views. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Kisses: Alexander's Story**

_By Lady Minny of Raven_

_Author's Note_

This is the story of Vampire Kisses by Ellen Schreiber in the point of view of Alexander. This what I think happened in Alexander's head while Raven was around and what he did while Raven wasn't around. This is Ellen Schreiber's story just written by me in a different point of view.

This is my first Fan Fiction and I hope you enjoy it. This is when Alexander first arrives in Dullsville. Sorry Its short, I just don't have a lot to go with yet.

Chapter One

This is great, I thought to myself, Welcome to dullsville. The town of folks who are less interesting that the dead.

I sat in the back seat of a jet black Mercedes as Jameson pulled the car into the mansion. I looked though the tinted windows while a 'Slipknot' song was blaring into my ears through my Portable CD player. The sun had just set so it was quite gloomy. The old Mansion sat on the hill as sturdy as it was when my Grandmother had lived there. I remembered the first time I had visited her when she had first showed me her beautiful paintings. I loved the one of Dracula she painted. It showed Dracula how he truly should look and I knew since I was from beautiful Romania. She had shown me how to paint Dracula as prefect as she could. But I always knew she was better…

I continued listening to this song then switched the CD player off once we where parked. I put the CD player into the 'Cult' bag that was slung over my shoulder that contained some paint pallets, brushes, a sketch pad and a few CD's. I loved Metal music and Gothic art work… also Super heroes. One day I hoped to be a hero and not a monster that I was.

I got out of the car and stood on the black graveling in my black attire and Doc Marten's. I looked up at the Mansion as I heard the Van with most of my family's stuff, stop behind out parked Mercedes. I loved this mansion. I knew on the inside it was beautiful and covered in cobwebs.

I walked towards the door when I heard Jameson yell my name. I turned around to see him holding a box. Jameson had a creepy look about him. He had white skin and was very skeleton-like.

"Are you going to help me carry some stuff in?" Jameson asked.

There wasn't much to move. There was all the old furniture still in the mansion. All that had to be moved in where a few belongings and some Romanian Furniture that my parents loved. Oak desks, grandfather clocks and some huge crates that held out precious coffins.

Jameson and the two juicy men that drove the van here should be able to carry all that themselves?

I hovered over the van and looked around the inside. I saw a box with some off my paintings of heroes in there. I picked up that box easily since canvases aren't too heavy.

"You can be such a spoilt bat!" Jameson complained.

I laughed to myself as Jameson and I walked towards the dark door to our new Home.


	2. Chapter 2

_Well this is my second fan fiction or second chapter to the first fan fiction; however you want to take it. My best friend and Beta reading Ellen (doesn't have a fan fiction account) gave me a tip for my next set of writing that I shouldn't use the word 'I' as much, which is hard because I'm writing as if I was Alexander in that situation. So I will try to write 'I' less. _

_That's to the reviews. I appreciate it. _

_This is the part when he gets 'hit' by Becky's truck on Raven's birthday. His first glance at Raven (AWwww). I have to admit I'm a bit frosty on my Vampire Kisses knowledge right now since I'm stuck in another fandom right now. But I have promised myself that I will reread it after I finish the book I'm reading._

_I would also like to add I am a Teenager at school with friends, family and school stuff I do have to do so I'm sorry if at some stages it takes me awhile to write chapters._

_This story and its characters all belong to Ellen Schreiber._

**Chapter 2**

_By Lady Minny of Raven_

I wandered through the dark Dullsville cemetery; although it was dark a beast like me could see my way around easily. The paint bucket I held tightly in my pale hand was slightly heavy but I was carefully not to spill any of the paint I had made up a few nights ago. In my opinion the cemetery was the liveliest place in this town. Funny that the dead where more alive then the mortals.

Every few meter's there were gloomy tombstones with colorful flowers at the bottom of it. I wandered in between them making my way to my Grandmothers tomb. Gosh how I missed her. She would bring so much spirit into this dead town.

The sky was dark tonight, there we hardly any stars out and the moon was dull.

As dull as this town, I thought.

My Grandmothers grave was right near the back of the Cemetery. Unlike the other graves, Grandma had a white marble monument rather than a simple tombstone like the rest. And unlike the others every night a fresh batch of daisies where placed there every night. Against her monument a fresh canvas sat there with a pencil case next to it. I put the paint down and picked up the light canvas and small jet black pencil case. I sat on the wet grass in front of the Monument and pulled out a 2H pencil.

Grandma always told me if you're going to sketch something you had to start with a light pencil shade.

I could see the Monument clearly with my good night vision. It was like a bat. I started to sketch the out side of her monument. I could her tree leaves blowing and smell the fresh night air. It was a breathe taking smell.

But the smell of fresh blood, now that was an addictive smell, I thought, But I'm no monster… well I hope I'm not.

Bats were flying above me. I wondered if it was Jameson and the bats we set free. I finished the sketch and pulled out a Paint brush from my Cradle of Filth pencil case. I took a look at the paint I brought with me. It was a blood red liquid… not the color I wanted to use for a picture of my Grandmothers grave. I didn't want to make her grave look like it was bleeding.

Well you can't cry over the wrong color, I thought, I might as well go back home and pick up the right one; maybe grey, black or white?

I stood up grabbing the paint bucket, leaving my canvas and pencil case here. Like any Dullsvillian would come here at night.

The ground was quick damp and was probably ruining my black Doc Marten's. I really liked those shoes. The rusty grate squeaked as I opened it ahead headed home walking along the road into the Dullsville forest- my shortcut I had found the other night when wandering around town. The forest was darker that the Cemetery because the tall oak trees where blocking was little light came from the few starts out tonights. I wasn't afraid of the Forests animals. I was probably the most viscous animal here. The earth was more solid in the forest and there was a fresh sent of pine that made my throat feel clear. The tree's towered over my as I made my way through the forest trees. Birds were flying through the canopy above me. Soon I made it to the other side of the forest where I had to cross the road. I walked out of the forest and onto the road. Then everything happened fast. A small truck (probably a farmers truck) pulled around the corner and the trucks lights where blaring at me. The light burnt my skin and I dropped the can on the road to cover my face with my pale hands and tried to run off the road. I heard the screeching of the breaks. The truck hit the side of me as I nearly reached the end of the road but I was too slow. My left side was aching and I feel down on the ground as a girl's voice because screaming. Although nothing was broken because I was a vampire, it hurt so bad like just like hitting your fingers with a hammer. It doesn't break anything but it still needs ice to num the pain. But I knew I needed to run. That girl who would soon hop out of the truck to see what they hit and if they saw me not bleeding of broken she would get suspicious. I pushed myself up and ran off the road nearly slipping in the spilt red paint and off into the night…


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note:__ Vampire Kisses is no my story. It belongs to its rightful owner Ellen Schreiber; the wonderful Author of the Vampire Kisses series! All the characters, scenes belong to her. This chapter is based of chapter 7 of Vampire Kisses were it is Holloween in Dullsville. Hope you like my 3__rd__ chapter of Alexander's story! Thank you all my viewers for your wonderful comments and reviews. Keep them coming!_

Chapter 3 

I sat in the dining room with Jameson who was pouring lost of lollies into a massive black bowl made of glass; a treasure from Romania. We had used that bowl many times in Romania when we celebrated Halloween. Halloween was respected there but here… people treated it like a day to dress up as monsters and make fun of it. I was not amused.

"Jameson, do you really think we should celebrate Halloween here," I asked looking down at the table, "I mean you've seen what the people are like here. Their fakes! Do you honestly think they will treat the holiday with respect?"

Jameson looked up from the colorful packaging of Smarties, Snickers, SnoCaps and Sprees.

"Although this town doesn't seem…um… dull it can be surprising. Grandma Sterling lived here for many years so there must be something interesting about this little hell hole," Jameson said as his eyes flickered from the candle light ", Maybe you'll be wrong and find you like this place".

I compressed a slight laugh. No one here would ever interest me with the hairspray hair and their pop music. I could bet that no one here even had heard of Marilyn Manson, a music genius. They would probably get him mixed up with Marilyn Monroe. I looked up at the dark roof that was covered in dust and cobwebs.

"You know Sir," Jameson added "I could clean the house and get rid of all the dust and spider webs".

I looked around the beautiful gothic room with its gracefully befouled furniture.

"No, the dust and webs give this house character. I wouldn't have it any other way".

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

A knock rang out through the house from the door. The first 'Trick or Treaters' had arrived.

Jameson stood up from the large oak table holding the glass bowl, "I take it, Sir that you aren't going to help me tonight".

I shook my head, "No, you better hurry. You don't want to keep the goblins and ghosts waiting to see Dullsville's own 'Creepy Man'".

Jameson frowned, "How did you know".

"I heard a lot of Gossip when I'm flying about".

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The knocking was considerably louder. Jameson quickly pranced away. I heard him muttered as he walked off 'Ignorant Goul'.

I felt slightly sorry for Jameson. Ever since I had come here I had been more ignorant and meaner to Jameson who was meant to be my only friend. And ever since I had run away from Jagger and Luna I had become reasonably lonelier. I decided to see what Jameson saw in these people. I wandered toward the living room with had more dust than the other rooms. I peered through the cracks of the boarded up window where I could clearly see the front yard. There was a Long line of people. Many more than we had ever had in Romania. Ghosts were a popular costume here. Most of the teenagers and children had used a snow-white sheet and cut out 2 holes for their eyes. One little boy was creative and was wearing white clothing and had put pale tights on his arms and legs so that his body was a white as… well a Ghost. He had also made his face pale with face paint. I hoped Jameson would notice he's creativity and give him an extra treat. Right now Jameson was handing a teenager dressed as a witch soon candy. She seemed ecstatic to be getting Candy from Jameson but Jameson didn't seemed to be playing the part. He was acting quiet dull. So much for celebrating Halloween with enthusiasm.

There was a group of Zombies out there with tattered clothing and drawn on scars. Typical, why did they always dress up as monsters? Halloween isn't always about the scare.

I continued to watch in-between the boards of the window as more and more people shown up hoping for a fright. The night got later and the line thicken. How much candy could Jameson have? Cars pulled up at the front of the lawn with 2 or more monsters hoping out of the old models. Vampires were another popular costume. They all had gaunt long capes, tuxedos, fake blood and fangs. I found this quite hilarious. Fake Vampires visiting a real Vampires home. If only they knew.

This house must be quite popular, I thought to myself; No one in Romania would have this many people.

It started to get very late and the line shortened. At this point few people where at the door and Jameson was giving out less Candy. Even though there was a lack of goods people where still thrilled just to see 'The Creepy Man'. I started to get bored so I decided to ascend to my attic room. Once in my attic room I switched on my CD play and put A new Slipknot CD in. I wandered over the gloomy drapes surrounding my window to peer outside. One person was left out there in the cool night air. A girl dressed up as A tennis player.


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note: __Vampire Kisses, its Characters and settings belong to the fantastic Author Ellen Schreiber. This is my take on Alexander's side of the story in Vampire Kisses. This is Alexander's view on the second half of Chapter seven. This is when Alexander gets his first 'good' view of Raven. Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews this story. Your comments and input inspires me to continue on! Keep the reviews coming. I've recently got a laptop so I'll be able to type this quicker, but you do have to remember. I have a life, school and other writing commitments. Thanks for all the support and encouragement. Feel free to pm me and I'll try write back as soon as possible. _

Chapter 4 

Finally a breath of fresh air, I thought as I stared down at the lonely teenage girl standing at the front porch.

She was dressed up in a pain white cashmere sweater and a short pink skirt. Her beautiful black hair was pulled back into a prefect ponytail and to complete the costume she held a tennis racket.

What a Costume, I thought to myself, why would someone here dress up as something so simple as a tennis player on Halloween?

Her costume surprised me as 'Duality' by Slipknot blasted though the room.

Maybe Jameson was right. Maybe this town had some promise.

I watched the girl knock the door with the serpent knocker and wait. She waited awhile. Why wasn't Jameson answering the door? He better not had run out of candy now that finally an interesting person had show up at the door. She knocked on the door again and waited. She wasn't going to give up.

This girl had guts and I liked it.

Jameson still didn't answer the door. I was starting to think that I should go and answer it for him. But she continued to knock and wait until finally a pale looking Jameson answered the door. From my bedroom window I could here them talking. I was so glad us vampire had enhanced hearing.

"We have no more candy, miss," Jameson said to the girl.

My jaw dropped. Surely we had something to give to this girl. She had waited 5 nearly 10 minutes just for someone to answer the door!

"Really," She added sounding surprised, "But you must have something. Some peanut-butter twists? A

piece of toast?"

I laughed. This girl never gave up did she?

"Who else lives here? Do you have a son?"

What a curious girl. Did she really care who lived here or was she hoping for a family of zombies.

"I don't have any children, miss. And I'm sorry but we don't seem to have a crumb left".

Well if he had run out of candy we wouldn't have anything else. We only had bloody steals and red bleeding wine, as I liked to call it. Jameson went to close the door. Poor girl waited all that time for nothing.

"Wait," she quickly said.

Jameson stopped as she fiddled around in her little orange pumpkin basket and pulled out something I couldn't quite see from here.

"I'd like to welcome you to out neighborhood," she said handling Jameson the something "This is my favorite candy and my favorite Halloween treat. I hope you like then too. See you".

I made a mental note to ask Jameson for what she had given him. He wouldn't eat the Halloween treats, and neither would I for that matter but I needed to satisfy my curiosity.

If only I could meet her.

She spun around our front lawn happily. Why was she so happy? She didn't ever get a treat!

Just at that moment a red Camaro pulled up outside the gates with 2 people sitting inside. One of the doors flew open as the Tennis player reached the Gothic iron gates.

"Want a ride, little girl" the boy dressed up as Count Dracula yelled from the front passenger seat.

What no respect for a young lady, I thought to myself, that better not be her friend or worse boyfriend.

He gave Count Dracula like decency going for the stereotypical Hair slicked back, black cape, plastic fangs and to top the whole thing off hot red lips. This teenager put Bram Stroker's Dracula to shame.

"My mother told me never to talk to strangers" from the tone of her voice I realized she disliked this boy.

I felt some comfort in knowing this. Maybe there was someone I could be a friend with in this joke of a town.

"I'm not a stranger, babe. Aren't you a bit to old to be trick or treating?" the fool hooted.

"Aren't you too old be toilet papering the town?"

I repressed a chuckle. Teenagers and there complex humor.

The fool hoped out of the car and walked though the iron gates.

"What are you supposed to be?" he asked her.

"I'm dressed as a freak can't you tell".

This comment got me interested. How did she really dress in real life? Did this mean that at least one person in Dullsville wasn't a boring person?

"So you're visiting Amyityville by yourself?" the jerk chuckled, "You're a wicked chick aren't you?" there was a pause of silence, "Bet you've never kissed a Vampire before".

"Well, when you see one, let me know".

How Ironic that they where saying all that while only 10 meters away was a house with Vampires living in it. He grabbed her arm and a fury went through me.

"Give it a rest, Trevor!"

That disgusting jerk had and equally disgusting name. But I really wanted to know the Raven haired girl's name.

"Well, I've never kissed a tennis player".

The girl laughed at this. Her beauty shone through the night. Even I could see it from here and I could tell that 'Trevor' saw it too. But she seems disgusted at his presents. His sandy blonde hair, prefect body; didn't more teenage girls go for that these day? But he didn't. They stood slightly in the dark then he pulled her towards him without her consent and kissed her full on the lips. An angry went through me and I dug my fingers into the wooden wall. He kissed her when she didn't want to be kisses. How dare he! Hurt her.

This feel seems weird to me. I had never felt so closes to a human that I had never know. I had never wanted protect a human like I didn't right now in my whole long life!

What was happening to me…

_Authors note:_ Sorry I'm breaking the scenes up! It gives you something to wait for. I try to keep my chapters about 1000 words long. Hopefully the next chapter is the last on this scene.


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors note:__ Vampire Kisses, Its Characters, settings and most of the dialog in this fanfiction belongs to Ellen Schreiber. Her story does not in any way belong to me! _

_This is the 3__rd__ part from chapter 7 from the book Vampire Kisses in Alexander's point of view. _

_Thank you for all the brilliant comments and reviews. You are all wonderful._

_Many Fangs, _

_Lady Minny of Raven_

Chapter 5 

I watch from my rooms window at the scene unfurled right in front of my eyes. Finally Trevor pulled away from Raven's lips. She looked disgusted.

How could anyone disrespect a woman that way!

I was furious! I wanted to fly down from my windowsill and attack that idiot for hurting such a beautiful young woman. My fists where clenched turning my skin red under my nails. Even though my favorite band, Slipknot, was playing a good song on my gray CD player, it didn't not calm my anger.

"Well, now you have!" she said pulling away from his grasp, "I think Farmer Matt is waiting for you".

So that was what the guy sitting in the drivers seat name was. Why didn't that Matt hope out for his car and help the Tennis player?

"I didn't get any Candy," the fool said putting his slimy hand into the girls cute little pumpkin basket that was full of Halloween treats.

He pulled out one of her candies. Stupid boy, if he really wanted candy, just didn't he grow balls and trick

or treat rather than steal from a girl.

"Hey that's my favorite!" she yelled trying to snatch it back, but he had already eaten it with that vulgar mouth of his. He grabbed her arm again and all of her Candy fell to the ground, "Now look what you've done!"

This night couldn't get any worst for her. She had to wait at the Mansion door for a long time didn't get any treats from Jameson, got kissed by a jerk she dislikes and now all her candy was on the filthy ground.

Trevor grabbed handfuls of her candy from the ground shoving it into his black pants. The girl tried to save some of her treats but she didn't find any.

"Still want to be an item?" Trevor asked her, 'Still want to be my girlfriend?"

What nerve did he had to ask her that after all he put her through.

She didn't answer him.

"Now I'll get my real candy" Trevor said marching towards the Mansion.

I turned away from the scene happening below my window. Maybe I could run down the moldy stairs and answer the door. He'll get a Halloween treat all right especially after hurting that poor girl.

I stared into my bedroom wondering what to do. I stared at my gloomy room with its beaten up chair and unmade bed. At my painting surrounded me: Big Ben, The Eiffel Tower, one of my mum and dad and the newly fresh painting of the cemetery where I had gotten hit by a car. Painting was my art I could escape into and forget that I was a monster.

"NO, Trevor, Don't!"

I heard more shouts from the girl and turned back to the window. I felt like such a spy to be staring down on this scene. But if he was going to hurt her he was going to answer to me.

"No!" She yelled again as I noticed that Trevor now had a Spray Paint can in his hand. He was going to graffiti my house, and she wanted him to stop. But why one stop one from expressing their true art ability. If his was hurting a beautiful gothic mansion so let it be. She should be focused more on running away from this place and that jerk that only wants her as his 'Item'. That girl was a masterpiece.

Trevor pulled the lid of his can and smiled wickedly, "Let's see… how about 'Welcome to the neighborhood!?"

"Don't Trevor. Don't".

Did she really like this place that much to stop a fool from befouling it?

'Or 'Vampires love company! I'll sign your name".

I chuckled under my breath. How appropriate for this house… but why all the talk about vampires?

Trevor shook the can and began to spray the house. The tennis player got furious and began to try get the paint can from his. He was trying to keep it.

All right, I thought to myself, that does it. I had to go down there now and stop this before he hurts her again.

I didn't even turn of my CD player. I glided from my room and down the moldy stairs with the pealing wallpaper of the walls. Once I reached downstairs I walked quickly through the living area towards the front door. It was so dark downstairs I couldn't see anything so I switched on the dim lights.

"We've got get out of here!" the tennis player yelled.

Through the gloominess I found the front door and threw it open. The tennis girl was right into front of my staring face to face at me. She had beautiful wide brown eyes, pale powder white skin and ravenous hair. But right now there was shock on her face. We stood staring at one another for a few seconds then she ran as fast as lightning towards the car where Matt sat that the wheel. She left Trevor with the disgusting sandy blonde hair holding his broken arm in pain. Her racquet was left of the soft ground near Trevor along with the Spray can. She must of smashed the jerks wrist with the racquet. Very good self defense.

"Drive me now! Or I'll tell the police you where involved!" that was the last thing I heard her peaceful voice yell before the red Camaro sped away into the night. Trevor had realized what had happened and started to run down the driveway and followed the car. I walked out of the dingy doorway to were the Tennis racquet laid in the dew covered grass. I pieced the racquet up and looked at what direction the car had driven. Many people lived that way. I had to find her and give her the racquet back. If not to meet her but to give her it back. Racquets were not cheap.

I walked back up stairs into my gloomy room putting the racquet on my bedside table. I would get Jameson to go to the school tomorrow and ask the school to find the girl for me. I would do if myself but Sunlight was an issue to me but not to Jameson.

I pulled out a 2H pencil and turned to my canvas holder where a fresh canvas sat. I felt inspired. I began to paint the images of trick or treater's on my front lawn that I had seen from my window this night…

_Authors note: __If anyone knows if there is any other Vampire Kisses fanfiction on here I would_ really appreciate if someone could tell me some, because I can't seem to find any. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors notes;__ another chapter! Yay! Finally got past the Halloween scene, but you've got to admit that was a great scene even if it took 3 fanfiction chapters. All the characters, scenes, etc belong to Ellen Schreiber. This is aftermath of Halloween and after Jameson goes to the school with the racquet. Hope you did it and if you do please review… or even if you don't just review with your feedback that could make it better. Your reviews are what keep me going… that's and my love for the book and also writing. Thank you all._

_You are all wonderful,_

_Minny_

Chapter 6 

I continued to paint the shadows over all the monsters with little bright orange pumpkin baskets. It was amazing how well I could still remember that night; mainly I remembered the pale girl dressed up as a Tennis player. Her big brown eyes were imprinted in my memory. How full of life they were. I had never seen it in my life and I didn't want to lose that image. I remembered her standing down on the lawn in the white shirt and pale pink tennis skirt. I wished to know her name… that's why I had sent Jameson to the school with the racquet during the day so he could tell the school to tell the girl where to find it. Hopefully if my plan worked she would come here and I would be able to meet her. I remembered the conversation I have had with Jameson late yesterday night when I gave him the racquet:

"Jameson," I said walking into the candle lit kitchen. Jameson stood washing up some glasses that where blood stained and the china plates that where dripping with redness, "I need to you go to Dullsville High school to ask the office if they can find the person who owns this racquet".

"Don't you mean hand it in so they can find it?" Jameson murmured clanging around in the silver rusty sink.

I put the racquet on the antique oak table, "No it belongs to a girl who came to our house dressed up as a Tennis player. She lost it when she was defending our house from a graffiti artist. But she dropped it when I came to the door and scared her. I want to thank her in person for what she did".

"Ah, I remember her", Jameson stopped washing dishes to turn around and look at me. He looked quite hilarious in his gaunt suit with bright yellow gloves dripping with soapy water "She was the last 'trick or treater'. She gave me a Snicker bar and a spider ring… I didn't see anyone else with her".

"They showed up after you met her".

"You were spying on me".

"You got me curious with you big speech yesterday".

"Master Alexander, you do know you can't have a relationship with a human or any kind", Jameson explained, "Its too dangerous for you or her… if she knew about you and your kind. She could tell the world the secret or get into danger from Jagger and his twisted sister Luna. You don't want that?"

I shook my head, "I just want to thank her that's all", I replied. I thought for a second, "Where did you put the spider ring and Snicker bar?"

"I put then on the lounge room table," Jameson replied lowing his eyebrows with made his wrinkles on his forehead deeper and deeper. "Why are you so interesting in a lolly you can't eat and a plastic black ring? I thought you said you weren't interested in this girl".

"I can be curious can't I?" I replied walking off to the opaque lounge room. Like Jameson had said there they were. The tennis girl favorite treats. I picked up the ring and slipped it on my middle finger. The spider ring was small and feeble so I had to be carefully or I could smash it easily, I thought to myself.

I continued to try creating the shadow. I never the moonlight was shinning down on the monster people but I just couldn't get it right. I got annoyed at myself. I always got this part right, why all of a sudden had I lost my concentration! It wasn't The Smiths playing in the background that was breaking my concentration. It was her face that kept popping up into my head. But I just couldn't get the image out of my head. Why was the tennis girl's image haunting me this way!

I gave up on the painting putting the brush down. I would have to wait till I could clear my head. Maybe if I just saw her again one more time I would be able to paint a picture of her…. Just maybe. I walked to my door and down the creaking stairs to see if Jameson was back. He was. He was sitting on the maroon couch in front of a huge TV watching 'The Adam's Family'.

"Wednesday's my favorite," I joked sitting down next to Jameson, "I never knew you like The Adam's Family?"

"There's nothing else to watch, Master Alexander and this is all that's on," Jameson said tiredly, "Is there anything you wanted?"

"I was wondering about what happened at the school," I asked, "Did they finding the girl? Where's the racquet?"

"Well you see Sir, As I was walking out of the school a teenage boy pulled me over stating that he was the girls boyfriend who owned this racquet"

I wondered if it was Trevor, that snake. "How did he convince you?" I asked.

"Well he told me her name and address".

"What's her name??" I asked quickly.

"Raven".

What a beautiful name and also the same word I used to describe her beautiful black locks. She was a beautiful woman. No wonder she had a boyfriend. She should have millions.

"Do you want me to go to her house for you to thank her?" Jameson asked.

I shook my head. I should let her be. She's got the racquet back she doesn't need me. I wondered if the reason I didn't want to meet her anymore is because I learnt of the boyfriend… does this mean I'm jealous of a girl I've only seen?


End file.
